Never Drink and Drive
by veldygee
Summary: Stiles had read that even a small amount of alcohol within the system would have some kind of effects on cognition process. Since her stepbrother had gone away with his girlfriend and she needed to get home without driving, she decided to call the police station to send an officer to drive her home. AU. Female!Stiles. Police!Derek.


**A/N: **So yeah.. another female!Stiles fic. This is my attempt at humour and based on a post on tumblr. This is crossposted on AO3 under the same title. This fic is unbeta-ed.

enjoy i guess!

* * *

A few days after the final exam of their sophomore year, Scott asked Stiles to accompany him to this one party at one of the cool kids' place. Stile was not quite interested, since she was planning to read a few books she hadn't got the chance to finish because of school, but Scott looked at her with his puppy eyes and pretty much pleaded for her to come. He told her how Allison was going to come as well, and since Stiles was such a good friend and the best step-sister in the entire world, she agreed. Scott's face brightened and he said his thanks and skipped his way out of her room. Scott was seriously the human personification of a puppy.

They drove to where the party was held and within seconds, Stiles regretted her decision to help Scott got laid. The place was freaking crowded and soon enough Stiles lost sight of her step brother and decided to just be a wall flower and got some drinks.

She was unexpectedly enjoying the music around and enjoying the party overall. She met some of her classmates and even met Allison and Scott, both she first thought had wandered off somewhere already. They then did wander off to other areas and then just not so long after that, Scott texted her saying that he was going to leave with Allison. Stiles grinned and replied _good for u bro!_

Stiles was planning to leave as soon as Scott left, but then she decided to stay maybe for another hour for no definite reason. There were some people who came and flirted with her but she didn't respond and just continued enjoying the party, dancing around with people she knew or she didn't know.

After she felt tired and ready to crash her bed, she realised that during the hectic of the party, curse her ADD, she had quite forgot the fact that Scott was no longer at the party and that she was driving to the party so she had drank a couple cups of the booze the party served. She was only a little bit tipsy. She could still think clearly and stuff. But she had read somewhere how having alcohol within the body would definitely lower her attentiveness and stuff. It was not a long driving and she was pretty sure she could make it back safely... but.. okay, better be safe. She could take her jeep back home tomorrow when there was no alcohol at all within her system.

Stiles knew that she could not call her dad or her stepmom to pick her up. Stiles' dad would go livid and he had to do his nightshift. Her stepmom also worked nightshift at the hospital tonight. She could maybe ask for her classmates but they didn't look like they were going to leave soon.

Stiles decided to call the police. Stiles knew almost everyone working with her father. She was pretty convinced that she could convince them to not tell her father.

-0-0-0-

About 15 minutes after the call, a patrol car came and stopped in front of the party house where Stiles was standing. Stiles walked over to the patrol car and entered the passenger seat, and strapped her seatbelt.

"Hey, I am sorry I-" Stiles' words were lost when she looked at her left and saw what must be the most attractive man she had ever met. Holy crap. Since when did her father employ someone as hot like him? Officer Hot looked at her and then Stiles realised that he was waiting for her to continue what she was going to say. "I drank booze and I didn't want to risk anything so I called the police to drive me home," continued Stiles which sounded very pathetic. She forced herself to not staring and she really wished she had long hair so she could hide her face right now.

"Police forces are not for things like this," said Officer Hot, voice deep and sexy, as he started the car and drive. "Where to?"

"Police's duty is to help people in time of needs, like this. And oh yeah, to my dad's-" Officer Hot raised one of his eyebrows in a way that should not be hot as hell but it was. It took a few seconds longer to realise that the raised eyebrow asked for clarification. Stiles gulped and felt her face blushed. "I mean, the sheriff. I am his daughter—do you know where the sheriff lives?" Officer Hot nodded and then he was quiet, eyes focused on the road. Stiles thought it was endearing how focus Office Hot was. Okay so maybe Stiles had drank more than a couple of cups.

"I have never seen you around before."

"I was just transferred here a few days ago."

"How do you find Beacon Hills?"

"Still the same as how it used to be-" Officer Hot glanced at Stiles who was a bit confused. "I lived here until high school," he clarified.

"Oh really? How old are you? Have I seen you around? What's your name anyway? I am Stiles." Officer Hot didn't respond. So Stiles nagged him. "Hey seriously how old are you and what's your name?"

"It's Derek and I am 24," answered Officer Hot. He paused for a second. "What kind of name is Stiles?"

"The best one-" Officer Hot—Derek looked at her with his questioning glance again kinda made her nervous. "My real name is hard to pronounce. Everyone calls me Stiles."

Derek nodded and then they were just driving in silence. Soon enough, the car stopped in front of her house. It was dark, since no one was home.

"My stepbrother is out with his girlfriend and my stepmom is working nightshift. And so does dad," explained Stiles, unbuckling her seatbelt. She looked at Derek, appraising the hot officer and then smiled, feeling happy that the darkness made her looked not to obvious. She felt giggly now. "Thanks. Can you please not to tell my dad about this? The whole picking me up because I could not drive since I had alcohol would not make him happy."

"I should probably report to him that his teenaged daughter had alcohol illegally. It's my job," said Derek, looking serious. Stiles probably imagined it, but she could see what might be amusement in his eyes—was that his attempt at making a joke? Oh man, this new hot guy her dad employed was hopeless. Stiles laughed and waved him off.

"Oh it's not. Your job right now is only to escort me home. Also, every teenager does drink alcohol illegally. I am not even drunk. Only a lil bit tipsy. But I am totally fine.-" Stiles opened the car door and then peeked through the car window. "Okay thanks again, Derek. I will see you around I guess?"

Derek looked at her with the same amount of attention he gave to the road earlier and then his lips turned upward in a smirk which Stiles swore made her heart skipped a beat.

"I am looking forward to it." and without further words, Derek drove back to the station.

Stiles could only stare at the back of the patrol car and smiled widely. Now she knew what she was going to do during the summer holiday. Stiles hoped her dad's offer to help around the police station still stand.

END.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
